


Short Requests

by Koalolive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, One Shot, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koalolive/pseuds/Koalolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of really short Mettaton/Reader requests I got on tumblr from reblogging this thing? </p>
<p>It can be put into the context of my other work, 'Bookmarks', but it doesn't have to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “I have everything – I have you”

  “Darling!” A robotic voice called to you from across the room.

   Looking up from your laptop as you were seated on one of his couches, Mettaton was smiling sweetly as he strutted over. His arms were holding what looked like a bunch of magazines. “What?”

   “Where do you want to go?” He asked, plopping himself on the couch beside you. Releasing the stacks onto the coffee table, you glanced over; travel magazines.

   “What are you talking about? We’re going somewhere?” You asked, furrowing your brow bone.

   Mettaton chuckled. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten your very own birthday. You know, two weeks from now? It’s hearted and starred on my calendar, I can’t even see the days of the week surrounding it.”

   “Oh, I mean, yeah. I know it’s my birthday, but what does that have to do with going somewhere?” 

   “Oh don’t play dumb, darling. But, if you want me to play along, I will. We’re going on a birthday vacation.” He smiled.

   You pursed your lips and paused a moment. This was the first time you were hearing any of this. “I don’t need that.”

   “What are you talking about, dear?” He chuckled. “Of course you do! We have to celebrate in style, it’s not every day you have a birthday.”

   “But it _is_ every year.” you retorted. “But, I don’t want to go anywhere. I’m fine with just a little party or something.” 

   Mettaton gave you a look, you know, the look he gave you when you said something that he completely disagreed with. “But, sweetheart. You shouldn’t settle for just a little party, we have to go big! You deserve the world! I want to give you everything you could ever want!”

   You shut your laptop as a weak laugh escaped your lips. “Oh, Mettaton~” Setting your laptop down on the table with the slew of magazines, you scooted closer to your metal boyfriend. Leaning against him, you rested your head against his arm. “I have everything - I have _you_! I don’t need anything extravagant or fancy. As long as you’re by my side, I have everything I could want.”

   It took a moment to hear anything from Mettaton in response. The first thing you heard tho, was the hum of his internal fans grow in volume. “Oh, darling.” He said in a soft, sweet tone, pausing before proceeding. 

   “You’re my little everything.”


	2. "It’s been a long time since I saw your smile"

  “Hello?” you answered your phone blindly, putting it between your ear and shoulder as you continued to stroke your brush on the paper before you.

  “Darling!” you heard your boyfriend exclaim against your ear.

  “Hey Mettaton, what’s up?” you asked in a casual tone.

  “What do you mean ‘what’s up?’ I have been buzzing your apartment for the last 5 minuets!”

  You furrowed a brow. “Wait, you have?”

  “Yes!”

  “Oh god, I’m sorry Mettaton, I had my headphones in. But, why are you here? You usually call me before you’re going to drop in.”

  “Darling, just let me in.” he almost whined.

  “Okay, okay, calm down.” you say, standing up from your desk. You hang up as you walk over to the buzzer beside the door, pressing it. Opening the door and leaning against the frame, you hear his heels quickly make their way up the stairs.

  Mettaton appears before you, sporting huge black sunglasses, a pink crop top with his logo in silver glitter on the front, and jean booty shorts. “Jesus darling, it’s sweltering out there, I almost started glitching out.” he complained.

  You stepped out of his way, letting him strut past you. Closing the door to your apartment, you watched him plop his purse down onto your coffee table, as he sprawled out across your couch in a dramatic fashion. Shaking your head and rolling your eyes, you made your way to the couch and leaned over the back of it. He was right, for all you know, he could have broken down right in front of your apartment, because his fans were humming at full blast. “Hey, is there anything I can do?”

  “Turn up the AC.” he gestured over in a random direction. His eyes were closed beneath his sunglasses and he had a hand draped over his forehead.

  “Of course.” you respond, making your way to your thermostat. It was pretty chilled as it was, but anything to help your robot boyfriend not shut down. “There, it should start getting colder.”

   “Thank god~” he groaned in approval. 

   You rolled your eyes as you sat back down at your desk, where you previously were in the middle of a watercolor commission. Working a little while longer (and not putting your headphones back in due to the presence of another person), silence filled the room, the only noises in the room being; the faint rushing of air from the AC, Mettaton’s fans as they began to calm down, and the occasional clinking of your paintbrushes’ metal ferrule when you cleaned it in the glass cup that held your paint water. 

   After about 10 or so minuets of silence, Mettaton spoke up. “Darling?” 

   “Hmm?” you hummed.

   “Come over here.”

   “I’m a little preoccupied at the moment.” you responded, slowly dragging your paintbrush. 

   “But it’s important.” he whined. 

   “Just tell me whatever it is, you don’t need me over there.” you replied in a deadpan tone due to your concentration being on the piece, rather than him. 

   “Yes I do.” he snapped. 

   Sighing, you set your brush down and stood up from your seat, making your way over to him. “What?” you asked.

   Mettaton sat up and crossed his legs. “Sit with me.” 

   “But.” you gestured over to where you desk was.

   “Sit.” he patted the cushion beside him.

   Sighing, you sat down, crossing your arms in a huff. All you wanted was to finish this painting and get the other half of your payment, but Mettaton decides to just drop in for a surprise visit. Not that you didn’t like when he surprised you, just… now wasn’t the best time.

   “My love.”

   Looking up to him, he was sliding his frames up to sit atop his head, pulling his fringe out of his face in the process. 

   “Smile for me.” he said, smiling himself.

   You furrowed your brow. “Huh?”

   “Smile~” he smiled wider, bearing his teeth.

   “What? Why?”

   “It’s been a long time since I saw your smile.” he responded. “So smile for me~”

   “You saw me smiling yesterday when we were laughing at that really bad rom-com, how is that a long time?” 

   “Don’t question me. Just smile.” he said, bringing his hands to your face and gently tugging on your cheeks.

   “Hey.” you winced gently, pushing his hands away. “Now you’re putting me on the spot.” 

   “Darling, stop fighting me.” he pouted.

   Glancing away, you pouted as well.

   “C’mon~ Don’t make me force you to smile.” he threatened in a teasing tone.

   “What is that supposed to mean?” you looked back to him.

   Suddenly, Mettaton’s hands were at your waist, tickling you mercilessly. 

   You gasped out. “Ah! M-Mettaton! S-Stop it~” you said in a fit of giggles. 

   “Will you smile for me?” he asked as he continued tickling. 

   “Yes! Yes!” you giggled.

   Mettaton’s hands stopped, but he didn’t move his hands, he only rested them at your waist. 

   Looking up to him as you wiped the corners of your eyes, you smiled. “You’re such a weirdo.” 

   He chuckled and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him. Then, he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on your lips. Pulling away, he replied, 

   “But I’m your weirdo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt requested by SenseiMac on tumblr


	3. “Why is so hard to breathe when you’re standing next to me?”

   The two of you made your way down the carpet, arm in arm, occasionally stopping for photos. It was the night of Mettaton’s newest movie premiere and all eyes were on him (and by default, you). 

   A photographer kindly asked Mettaton to pose alone for a picture and he of course obliged. Gently slipping his arm from yours, he stepped in front of the camera, posing elegantly. 

   You stood aside, watching him as he posed and smiled brightly. Often, you found yourself getting lost in his smile, and now was no exception. His charismatic demeanor at social events was always so charming, not that he wasn’t always charming. He was just oozing charm in this particular moment, and you had no objections.

   Once done, he made his way back over to you and offered you an arm.

   He had pulled you from the small trance you were in, and for some reason, up until now you were holding your breath. You gasped softly, taking in air.

   He rose a brow. “Darling, are you alright?”

   “I-I’m sorry.” you waved a hand.

   “What is it?” he asked as the two of you began walking.

   “Well … this is gonna be a little embarrassing…”

   “What is?”

   “I… I don’t… Why is it so hard for me to breathe when you’re standing next to me?” you asked. “I mean, all you were doing was smiling and posing and I found myself holding my breath.”

   Mettaton blinked a few times before he reacted, and even with the bustle of the red carpet, you could hear his fans whirr louder. “Come with me.” He abruptly took you hand and lead you down the rest of the carpet, which wasn’t all that long. 

   “M-Mettaton?” 

   He lead the two of you into the theater that he actually owned, and practically dragged you down a hall to the office room he barely used.

   As he pulled you inside, you spoke in confusion. “What are you doing, Mettaton? Isn’t the movie going-”

   Mettaton cut you off mid sentence by grabbing your face and passionately pressing his lips against yours. 

   Once he pulled away, it took you a minute to snap out of it, dazed by the suddenness of it all.

   “I’m sorry darling, just, what you said filled me to the brim with passion and I needed to kiss you. Because, well, if I had lungs, I’m pretty sure I would constantly be running out of breath merely being in your presence every moment of the day.”

   You felt heat rise to your cheeks, but you couldn’t help smiling. 

   He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him, a smirk painted across his lips.

   “M-Mettaton, we need to go back out there.” you blushed.

   “Just a few minuets.” he cooed, leaning down and pressing his lips to yours again. 

   You couldn’t help yourself, leaning up into the kiss, once again, unable to catch your breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was requested by anonymous.


	4. “What do you mean you’re not attractive?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit on the feminine side.

 “Hey, Mettaton?”

   “Hm?” he hummed from his vanity.

   “Can you teach me how to do my makeup?” you asked, sitting on his bed from across the room. 

   “Why, is there something special coming up?” he asked, turning around to look at you. 

   “I just want to look attractive.” you shrugged.

   “You mean **more** attractive.” 

   “No, just plain old attractive.”

   Mettaton shot up from his seat. “Darling, what on EARTH are you talking about?” 

   “I mean-”

   He quickly stomped over to you. “What do you mean you’re not attractive?!” 

   “I just don’t think-”

   “Hush your pretty little mouth!” he interrupted once again, putting his hands on your shoulders.

   “But-”

   “Shush!” he snapped, sitting down with you on the bed. 

   You pursed you lips.

   “Dear, you are the most radiant being I have ever seen in my entire life. You shouldn’t have to rely on makeup to feel attractive, on top of that, you shouldn’t have to rely on your outward appearance to feel attractive. I for one, think that your personality is the most attractive thing about you!”

   You paused before speaking. “I guess … that makes sense.”

   He smiled and pressed his lips to your forehead gently, then upon pulling away, he snickered softly. 

   “What?”

   “I didn’t set my makeup yet.”

   Bringing a hand to your forehead where he kissed, you went to wipe away the lipstick mark, but he stopped your hand. 

   “Wait, I have a better idea.” he smirked. He then leaned down and began to shower you with kisses, your cheeks, your nose, an eyelid, and finally your lips. 

   You giggled all the while he did so. “Mettaton~” 

   “I love you darling.” he smiled. 

   “Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was requested by anonymous.


	5. "No what the FUCK get that THING away from me!”

   “Hey, Mettaton~” you called out, entering his apartment.

   “Oh! Darling, you’re late, what took you so long?” Mettaton called out, poking his head out from around the corner of his kitchen. 

   “I picked something up on my way here.” you smiled, reaching into your backpack. 

   “Hm? What?” he asked, walking over to you. 

   “hOI” 

   You held up a small cat-girl-like monster… thing. 

   Mettaton jumped back, practically falling down. “Jesus christ.”

   “What’s wrong?” you asked, tilting your head. 

   “W-Why did you bring a-a Temmie into my home?!” he asked, almost frantic. 

   “Why not? Temmie’s cute.” you smiled, hugging her to you. She made a rubbery squeaking sound as you did.

   “Nuuuuu hooman such a cute!” 

   “Darling, I love you, but get that out of my home.” he demanded. 

   “Awwww, c’mon.” you held out the Temmie to Mettaton. 

   He took another step back. “No! Get that thing the hell away from me!” 

   You continued to chase Mettaton around his apartment, holding the Temmie, for a long while, and one out of breath, you slowed to a halt. 

   As you did, the Temmie spoke up. “Tem had fun, but Tem gotsta go! Tem haz col leg class!” 

   Breathlessly, you walked over to the front door and set down Temmie. “Good luck.” 

   “bOI!” she cheered, bouncing away. 

   You turned back to Mettaton who was glaring at you from across the room, crossing his arms. 

   “What? That was fun.” you said, closing the door.

   “It was not! You remember that one time I got chased by a hoard through the park!” 

   You couldn’t help but laugh as you walked over and took a seat on the couch. “I’m sorry. It was just really funny.”

   “Funny for you!” he frowned, plopping himself down with you. 

   Giggling, you leaned up and pecked his cheek. “Guess what?”

   “Hm?” he glanced over, uncrossing his arms. 

   You smirked. “Metta, such a cute!” 

   “NO!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was requested by anonymous.
> 
> If you guys want to comment with some really short, vague prompts like this, I might do them in my spare time.


End file.
